Beginnins and endings
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Please notice that I haven´t stolen this:I only changed my penname from Sammy Sp into Sammy Elle!This´ a mainly Smarty fic, but also about season 3 in general,so there are spoilers for it and also seasons 1&2.Chapter 4 is finally up!AS ALLWAYS PLEASE R
1. The cab ride

**Disc.:The same as always : I don´t own WaT, except the first three seasons as DVD´s and my fanfics...**

**A/N:Well, here´s another story by me...Maybe a few of you will wonder why I´m writing this fic when I´m also writing a J/S-fic...To answer the question : I´m a big fan of WaT and favorite characters are Samantha, Jack and Martin (even if Jack annoyes me sometimes),mostly Samantha and like actually both pairings when she has to be paired with a guy of the show or the team...Another few reasons are that I´m actually out of ideas for "How they found out"(One of my other fics),I mean I know exactly what will happen but I´m unsure if I continue with what I´ve got in my head or writing some other chapters before so that there´s not a too big jump in time( I actually changed the fic a bit from what I had orignal in my head and made out of two fics one(about the affair in general and how the persons who knew found out)...And my other M/S-fic needs a rewriting in my opinion, so when I´m ready with the new addition of "Sweet secrets, part 1" the momentarly posted version will be deleted...So if you want to read it you have to do it soon...Now thanks for your patience and enjoy the first chapter of "Beginnings and endings",and I just can hope you´ll like it...**

**Only one other thing : I hope Jadedragon500 reads this as well, because I didn´t heard from her in form of reviews, or something like this for a long time... **

* * *

Beginnings and endings

_1.The cab ride_

It was a bit cold outside, but they didn´t bothered that much about it. But the silence bothered her so she said, during they waited for a cab to arrive : "You know, I didn´t said anything earlier, but thank you…" Martin gave her a questioning look, "For saving my life." He smiled and responded : "You´re welcome. " A moment later a cab arrived and Martin, being a gentleman decided to let Samantha take this one and waiting for the next one and just told her : "Guess I´ll see you tomorrow." Sam went to the taxi and opened the door, then without knowing why or thinking about it she turned around again and asked : "Hey Martin!" He turned around : "Yeah?!" Sam leaned a bit against the cab : "Wanna share a cab?" "I live uptown, "he answered pointing with his one hand into the opposite direction. She nodded and gave him to understand : "I know." After a short moment he smiled and started to walk to her and the cab. Taking this as an yes she turned and took a seat in the cab waiting for him to follow her. When he had closed the door after he sat down next to her she told the driver her address and they drove off.

The ride went by in silence and when they arrived in front of Sam´s apartment building they left the cab in silence as well. Even if he had preferred to pay the cabbie Martin knew Samantha at least good enough to know that she wouldn´t let him pay, exactly like when they had went out for drinks months ago to a fancy, hip nightclub and he had offered to pay the drinks…He followed her silently into the building. When they reached the door to her apartment and she searched for the right key he put an arm around her slender waist and gave her a kiss onto her neck. She smiled inwardly and opened the door. After they entered the apartment they were unable to resist the longing any longer. He pulled her close to him kissing her passionate. She responded in the same way and like that she leaded him to her bedroom. She started pulling his clothes off. After she had pulled of his shirt she let her hands stroke over his bare chest, but went quickly back to her task of getting rid of his clothes. When she was finished he did the same with. He pulled her shirt up and let it drop next to her then he opened her belt and pants pulling it down. They kissed each other again then he cupped her face with one hand, letting the other one stroke through her hair. He looked at her once again before he let his hands move down to the clasp of her bra. He opened it with one hand, let it drop to the floor and let his hands glide further down her body to remove her panties. Sam pulled him closer to her and moved with him to the bed. When she laid down she pulled him with her. They were kissing passionate and were exploring each other. Martin started kissing her breasts but after a while she pulled his face up to hers again kissing him. She let her hands slide over his back, his chest then she let them slide down and caress his cock. When she felt it harden she stopped, pulling her hands up again and lying them on his back. For Martin it had become unbearable so he finally entered her. They started to move together and soon they were near the climax. While they were caressing and kissing each other Martin tried to hold back, wanting to experience the sensation to come with her. A thought popped up in his mind about why this was happening. During the cab ride he had asked himself all the time if it was just a coincidence that it happened now. Now that Jack was leaving , or maybe it was because he had saved her life earlier that evening, or maybe it was the alcohol, even he knew exactly that they both haden´t drunken enough to be really influenced by it… _Well, what does it even matter,_ he asked himself now that he finally had what he wanted since he started to work in New York. Another strong thrust was finally enough to send them both about the edge and while they were gasping, moaning and losing themselves in the sensation they forget nearly everything around them.

After they continued the entire night with sleeping together without a break they were not really aware of the fact that slowly, but nontheless morning arrived. Martin was kissing her neck when suddenly her cell started ringing, she hated the thought of needing to stop with what they were doing. But picked, after a short moment during she struggled to regain control over her breathing, her cell from the nightstand next to her and after looking on the display and mumbling a kind of desperate sounding "Damn!", she finally answered it. "Hey Viv," Martin bent down to kiss her again, but had to stop when she continued to speak, "1820 Freemont, I got it…Yeah, I will be there in half an hour…No, I´m fine," Martin smiled at Sam, and finally she said after another moment "Bye," and closed her phone, putting it right back to the place it was a moment before, while they were starting kissing again. Halfhearted Sam interrupted Martin with : "We´ve got work…" But surrendered ´til his cell started ringing as well. They both looked in the direction of the small thing that would cause them to finally stop. After another look at each other he rolled off of her. While she was standing up and went to the bathroom he took a moment and answered the phone. When he had finished talking with Vivian he heard water running and guessed that Samantha was taking a quick shower, so he decided to do them both a favour and stood up himself. When he had put on his clothes he went to her kitchen and made some coffee. Ten minutes later a fresh dressed Sam came into the kitchen looking gratefully to the mug of coffee sitting at a place on the table, opposite Martin. They smiled at each other. After she had taken a seat and a moment of arkward silence had passed Sam stated : "Thanks for making coffee." "Well, Sam, you´re welcome. I mean I know how you like your coffee and by the way without at least one mug of this I´m not able to do anything…" Another moment passed, this time in comfortable silence before he went on : "What did Viv said that you told her you were fine?" Samantha looked at him and thought for a moment about it then she shrugged her shoulders : " She asked if something was wrong, because my breathing sounded kind of laboured…" she trailed of. Then she smiled again like he did and taking another sip of coffee she motioned to the small clock ticking on the wall and told him : "If you want to get home for changing your clothes and taking a shower without being late for work, you should better leave now…" They both smiled and looking at the clock himself he nodded and stood up. Samantha did the same and went with him to the frontdoor to say goodbye for the moment. Martin opened the door and said, before turning around and leaving : "See you later" "Yeah," Sam answered and after he left for the elevator she closed the door making herself ready for work.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it. As allways I just can beg please send me a lot reviews, because I allways love it to get feedback...**


	2. Hurting words

**Discs.:The characters Jack,Maria and Samantha/Sam belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and the crew of WaT...I only borrow them without making profit!**

**A/N.:Sorry it took so long I just was unable to update (not enough time and last week I had technical problems) but here it is...**

* * *

**  
**

Beginnings and ends

_2.Hurting words_

Maria´s words were still ringing in his head _I don´t want to be married to you anymore. _He hadn´t expected this. He had been willing to give up everything : his job, his friends and the town he loved so much, only for her and now…this.

He had no idea what to do, so he decided to go the only place where he would found ease. So he stood up from the couch and went outside and drove off with his car.

When he pulled up in front of her place he smiled sad before ringing the doorbell. After a moment a horrible sad Samantha opened the door. When she saw who it was she smiled : "Jack…What are you…I mean…Well come in…" He entered her apartment and was stunned that nothing had changed in all the time he hadn´t been there. Before she was able to ask Jack simply said : " Well, I guess you wondering why I´m here after all this time…Well Maria … left me. She does not want me to go with them to Chicago." She looked sad again : "I´m sorry Jack…" He looked at her and suddenly he pulled her close to him starting to kiss her. After a moment of doubt she responded to it as passionate as he. They undressed each other and then the slept with each other on the couch. They whispered their names between moans, groans and cries of lust. It felt so good for both of them, so right. And only now Jack realised how much he really had missed her. Suddenly Sam whispered between another few moans : "I still love you , Jack , I hope you know this!" When they had reached the climax for another time they agreed in silence to go to the bedroom to get a bit of rest.

They laid down, both really exhausted and fell asleep.

Suddenly Jack woke up with a start. After a moment he realised that he was still in the living room of his apartment and that everything that happened between him and Samantha had just been a dream.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N.:I hope you liked it even if it was short...Please send me a lot of reviews!!!**


	3. Unsure

**Discs.:You know I´m not owning WaT...**

**A/N: Finally I was able (and also willing) to continue. Please don´t misunderstand the part with "willing", of course I wanted to continue,but...** **I don´t know... At first I wasn´t on the internet for a long time,then I was only spending maybe a half to one hour on the pc and actually I´m now very focused on Criminal Minds, I wrote two fics for that show (Elle/Hotch pairing) but it seems no-one is interested in these so I decided to give them a break and continue here...There are spoilers for the first two seasons and of course season three!!!Well I want to thank once again everbody who reviewed for the last two chapters and I also want to thank you for your patience.   
**

**Well, I think that was enough,now enjoy the new chapter of Beginnings and endings!**

* * *

Beginnings and endings 

_3.Unsure_

He was unable to think about something else than her. Whenever he was close to her he felt the urge to kiss her. That was ridiculous, wasn´t it? It happened because of the fact that Jack left…She wanted distraction, right? And he had been there…

Martin couldn´t stop to wonder what that night had meant to Sam. And that was the reason why he had decided to don´t hope for another time. Because, if he started to think that the night they spent together was just a beginning and he was wrong, he knew it would break his heart the second time… To be more exact it would break those parts of it he had been able to fix in the last to weeks.

_Flashback, two weeks ago :_

He had never seen her crying. She had been close to tears that day when she had killed these two guys and Jack had sent her home, but…this time it was different – she was crying after Jack had announced he would leave New York. Suddenly all his suspicions came back to his mind, conversations he had with both of them, images of the way they behaved around each other – especially when they thought they were alone, he always calling her Sam, things Van Doren said during the Sydney Harrison case, and what he did after she had been shot. When he saw the tears on her face he tried to deny the knowledge – there _had _to be another reason. When he asked her about it, he hoped she would tell him it was just because they were good friends. But when she told him they had really an affair he felt like his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

He had went to a bar trying to forget, what he had found out about his boss and Samantha – the woman he had fallen for, the moment he had seen her for the first time…He couldn´t believe it , and there was nobody he could talk with about it.

_End flashback_

Last night had been what he had wanted so much, but the fact under which circumstances it happened made him doubt it could be more than an one-night-stand. Of course he hoped they could have more but he also knew that she had been sexual involved with their married boss – actually she seemed to have loved him – he had no chance against Jack…He didn´t wanted to be just her second choice! And he also didn´t wanted to risk their friendship, because he had feelings for her, which were running much deeper as they should…Was it really worth to loose her, because of a crush he had? He wished he had not asked her about Jack, because if she hadn´t told him he could pretend that there never had been more than a very good friendship between these two, but now that was impossible.

She was not sure what she should think and even more important what she should do after what happened the night before with Martin. Had she taken advantage of him? She had known he was interested in her, but wasn´t sure how deep his feelings for her were running. Why had it actually happened at all? Well, yeah, he was a really attractive, smart and nice guy but he was a friend of her, a colleague. Jack had just left and she felt so lonely because of the thought to having lost him forever…Had Martin just been a distraction from the pain it had caused her to loose Jack in that kind of way? Was she really the type of person who was doing something like this? She wasn´t sure anymore and that was the problem. She still had feelings for Jack, she hadn´t lied to Martin – they had faded, but Jack had been something special for her and now he was gone…

_Later that day :_

They had solved the case and now, after Danny had left they were alone. Finally Sam asked : "Well, you just got your head handed to you?" "It wouldn´t be the first time," Martin felt the urge to run, to run from her, from the conversation which was going to come now – but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to grab her and to kiss her hard, letting her know that it could never be only an one- night-stand for him. When she continued he wasn´t sure if he really wanted to hear whatever she was going to say. "I guess some things around here won´t change too much." He was not able to stop himself from saying : "I thought some things will though," he trailed off, too afraid by the fact where this talk was heading, but there was no turning back he realised the moment he heard Sam asking : "What do you mean?" He was thinking about how to answer that for a moment before deciding it would be best to tell her the truth. "I mean you and me," after a moment of regret he decided that there was nothing to loose anymore so he went on, "we, um, sort of got interrupted this morning," he trailed off again watching her closely, afraid of how she was going to react to this, he was even considering the possibility that she would slap him into the face for that but then he was positive surprised when she said : "Yeah we did." They smiled at each other before he offered : "I´ll walk out ahead of you." She only answered with a short "Okay."

Martin was relieved when he arrived at the parking lot and drove off to get to Sam´s place. Maybe this was really only the beginning of what he really wanted so badly.

Samantha wasn´t sure if it had been a good idea to lead Martin on even if she wasn´t sure about how she felt. But Martin was just that special type of guy, who could offer her more than she could accept. He would do everything for her, that was for sure, because now she knew he was really liking her very much. And after all, she was sure she deserved at least the chance to try to be happy with him, right?

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it!Please make me happy and send me a lot of REVIEWS!!!I hope I will soon be able to update, so please be patient once again...**


	4. A big shock

**Discs.:Of course I don't own the show or characters...**

**A/N:Sorry that it took so long but I'm so busy...**

* * *

Beginnins and endings

_4.A big shock_

When Martin saw Jack his first thought was : What the hell does he want here?! But he smiled as nice as possible and went to work on his task.

_At the evening, after the case was closed :_

They were at Sam's place again. They had ordered a Pizza and talked about their case. Jack was forgotten for both of them. They started kissing and went to the bedroom. He started to undress her and she smiled at him… The day had been surprising for the whole team, especially for the two of them. Jack was back, maybe just temporary, but if not…

_At the Malone's place :_

Jack was trying to sleep, but was starting to suspect this would not happen this night. There were to many thoughts running through his mind. He thought about the dream he had that one night…To see Sam today again, after thinking he would never see her again, was interesting…He had suddenly wondered how his life would have gone in case he would have chosen Samantha instead of his family two years ago…

_The next day :_

When they arrived at the office, everybody was aware of the tension. It was very obvious that Jack and Viv had have a argument. And a moment later it was also clear why…

They had taken all a seat at the conference-table and Jack started : "Listen, ehm…I will stay in New York…and Washington decided that I should be the leader of the unit again…" After his announcement it was quiet for a short while, before Jack continued : "Okay, we have a new case sixteen year old Marc Smith went missing, during a school trip. Nobody knows, if he just run away or if something has happened to him…" he gave them their assignments and left for his office.

_Later that day :_

They had found the boy at the place of his new girlfriend. The two had thought it would be more fun to spend the time there, than with their classmates.

After Sam had handed in her paperwork she left with Martin to get a drink. While sitting in a bar they talked about the surprising day they just had. "Why do you think is Jack staying here?" Sam thought for a short while. Even Jack had told her they would talk with each other, they hadn't the time so she was totally clueless. "Well, I guess, he is going to tell us sooner or later…" "Yeah, you're probably right with that! Viv seemed today god damn angry – and actually I can understand her…" "But I believe Jack…He would never have taken that promotion away from Vivian by his own will. I mean, you know him. He is not that type of person!" "Yes, he isn't…Well, why don't we get home now?" Samantha nodded, he paid their drinks and they left for her place.

_Meanwhile :_

Jack was still at the office. He thought about what had happened in the last time. A while later he got up to get himself a cup of coffee. On the way back to his office he met Liza. "Hey Jack! I thought you were in Chicago by now…" Liza was surprised to see Jack being still in New York instead of in Chicago. Even if she had heard rumors about him staying here…Jack thought for a while before he answered : "Well, Maria and the girls left without me…Maria and I are going to get a divorce!" "Oh…Why?" "I don't know…Maria didn't said why exactly, but there are quite a few reasons I guess…" "How did Samantha reacted to these news?" She was curious what Samantha was thinking about the fact that Jack was going to be divorced, she could only hope that Sam wasn't thinking about trying again with Jack…"Well, she doesn't know, yet…We hadn't time to talk about it…" "But you should talk with her…I mean," she was interrupted by Jack who told her : "I know. It's just…I don't know. How am I supposed to explain this to her without making her think that in my opinion it was her fault that my marriage went wrong…?!" "I don't know, but I'm sure she is aware of the fact that you don't think that way." Jack just nodded and a moment later they ended their conversation. Jack left for his office and started with continuing to work on his paperwork.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Well, okay guys, I know this was very short if you think about how much time it had taken me to update, but I hope you still liked this!Please send my lots of reviews!I hope I can update this time faster than before, but I can not promise anything!**


End file.
